


Put the Gun Down (I had him first)

by unsernameinuse



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Songfic, hints of f/f attraction if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 17:29:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8336527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsernameinuse/pseuds/unsernameinuse
Summary: Don’t take my man,don’t take my man,I said, don’t take my manjust ‘cause you know you can





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm aware this is kind of a shitty, misogynistic trope, and like "pitting women against each other" but I liked the style I wrote it in. So I'm putting it up to kind of store my old work.

**Erica’s POV**

_I got ten fingers to the sky,_  
_My back to the wall, my white flag high,_  
_Hair, lips, just like a gun,_

_She’s got silver bullets on her tongue,_  
_He’s deep under her spell,_  
_I’m screamin’ out, but it just won’t help_

_I think I’m cursed, I had him first_

Erica Reyes has had a crush on Scott McCall  _forever._ He used to talk to her sometimes, and she’s never heard his voice in the crowd of her tormentors. He’s gorgeous, with those  _eyes_ and that smile.But before she can get her courage up (although she’s not sure that would have ever happened, she thought she’d have more time) people besides Stiles start noticing that Scott is amazing. 

First, he makes first line. Then co-captain. And he’s popular and golden and every-freaking-body loves Scott McCall. But that was fine. She could deal. The only other girl that might be interested was Lydia Martin, and Lydia was really in love with Jackson so it was all going to be okay, but then… _she_ showed up.

Allison Argent has glossy brunette hair, a big bright smile just like Scott’s, and doesn’t take crap from _anyone._ She’s best friends with Lydia Martin, a girl who is known to destroy anyone who touches her nearest and dearest. Lydia is the most powerful girl in school (and if Erica had any power, any at all, she’d go after Scott in a heartbeat) and there doesn’t seem to be anything Erica can do.

The ugly truth is, Scott’s in love.

And then, horror of horrors. There’s the rock wall nightmare, and everything is wrong. For a moment, she thinks Scott might care. Because he caught her, and he got there just on time, and he didn’t brush her off like everyone else. But then Allison shows up, and that illusion is shattered.

Then there was Derek, there to give her hope. To change her.

And now she’s beautiful, and she thinks she just might have what it takes to shove Allison to the side. After all, she’s what every guy wants, right? Better than Allison in every way, right? She has power, and she can do anything she wants…even get Scott to like her. 

Right?

But no matter what she does, no matter how much raw sex appeal radiates, she just makes Scott angry.

But she’s sure he’d come around. If only Allison and her bow weren’t around.

——————————————————————————-

**Allison’s POV**

_She stole my man, took him from me,_  
_She’s got crimson eyes, a screamin’ body,_  
_Face is young, she must taste sweet,_  
_She drops those panties to her knees,_  
_Walkin’ on my happy home,_  
_She won’t give up until I’m gone,_  
  
_I think I’m cursed,_  
_I had him first,_

Before Scott, Allison was lonely. Simple as that. Lydia had still been a mystery to her at the time. Jackson was a douche bag  and none of the other girls in school got anywhere near her after Lydia practically claimed her soul.

And then suddenly there’s this guy.

 

His name is Scott. His smile steals her breath and he looks right into her eyes and listens to everything she says. He’s crazy about her. And she’s starting to go a little crazy over him.

They get together, have a bad break up, and everything is strange and no one is telling her anything. Her family goes insane, it has something to do with Scott, and he’s lying about something. 

Then she finds out that her boyfriend (you remember, the one that just said I Love You) is a werewolf. As in, mythical beast that her family is out to hunt and kill.

She has to make a choice, and she chooses the love that has given her strength and hope, the love she’s starting to think she would die for.

You’re all caught up, they’re all at war now, and the only thing constant and perfect is how she feels about Scott.

Enter The Big Blonde Wolf.

Now, Allison doesn’t remember ever seeing hide nor hair of Erica before all of this. Then again, she has been pretty wrapped up in her own life.

All she knows is one second she and Scott are both feeling sorry for this sad, humiliated girl, and all of a sudden she turns up looking like she over shot the mark of “recovered” just a bit. Courtesy of Derek Hale, of course.

And she doesn’t really care that much, except Scott’s  completely pissed off at Derek about it. He doesn’t think Erica really understood what she was getting into. Allison thinks Scott might care too much. It was Erica’s choice, she can do what she wants…until what she wants is  _her love._

Oh, hell no.

Now she sees Erica in a whole new light. The leather, the hair, the lipstick. It all seems much more calculated. She’s feeling something not quite jealousy or insecurity, but definitely defensive. She doesn’t think Scott will go for all of that, but then again, what sane guy wouldn’t? Even  _she_ would go for Erica, if she wasn’t so damn mad.

Sad girl backstory be damned, this is  _her happiness,_ and she’ll be damned if she doesn’t fight for it.

____________________________________________________________

_Oh, Lord, have mercy,_  
_You don’t wanna break my heart,_  
_Take what’s mine, don’t hurt me,_  
_Steal my money, steal my car,_  
_Don’t take my man, don’t take my man,_  
_I said, don’t take my man ‘cause you know you can,_  
_Put the gun down_


End file.
